Shatter Me
by Light-Wind Fang
Summary: "I'm always alone. Never wanting to speak up. Never wanting to let my guard down. I was always afraid someone would break the barrier I've always had around me. I don't want anyone to worry about me. I don't want to hurt anybody. I just wanted to have a normal life in Vale." -Ryan Alastair. But, how am I supposed to do that, if I become a hunter? How am I supposed to be normal?
1. The Damaged Wolf

**I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum.**

Shatter Me  
Chapter 1: The Damaged Wolf

I'm always alone. Never wanting to speak up. Never wanting to let my guard down. I was always afraid someone would break the barrier I've always had around me. I don't want anyone to worry about me. I don't want to hurt anybody. I just wanted to have a normal life in Vale.

I moved out he house my father and sisters were and found myself an apartment. I didn't really need to go out unless I have to work or buy something. I just stayed home, isolated in the large apartment. I didn't want anybody notice me. I just lived and paid rent. Nothing I could do about it, until one day...

I got a letter. It was just a regular letter. Not really feeling like opening it, I left it on the counter. I never had a sense of wonder. I never bothered looking at it. I never liked figuring things out. I never liked being around people.

What I did have though, was a sense of consideration. I never let myself become selfish. I never had much selfishness anyways. I always liked seeing other people smile. It was the only thing I liked about people.

The letter just sat on the counter for weeks. I was just in my apartment eating until I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. It revealed a man with grayish hair with sunglasses on his nose.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed that my eating time was interrupted.

"Rude, aren't we, Ryan Alastair." The man greeted.

"So? What do you want?" I asked again.

"Well, if you want to get to the point, I believe you've received a letter. Have you opened it?" He asked.

"No. I didn't feel like it. I just left it alone."

"That's what I figured. Since I'm here, would you invite me in? I would like to discuss things concerning that letter." The man didn't really ask, more like, demanded to come in.

"Sure." I answered.

I opened the door wider and gestured he older man in. He took a seat at the dining table and he clasp his hands together. I followed him and sat down also, I just looked at the man until he finally spoke.

"The letter," he began. "Was an invitation to come to Beacon."

I looked at him blankly. Me? At Beacon?! This guy is crazy! I mean sure, I have experience with fighting, but going to Beacon? That's insane!

"It was? Why do you want me there. I don't really know how to fight. Plus, I don't have the money." I explained.

"You do have experience. And, you don't have to worry about the money, the letter we sent was a scholarship, so we would be paying." The man explained.

"I. Don't." I said slowly. A memory coming back to me.

"Yes, you do, Mr. Alastair. I've read your records, you are what most consider a prodigy on the battlefield." The man insisted.

"No. I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about." I said starting to panic.

Shit! Calm down Ryan!

"Well, I suppose if you don't want to come to Beacon, we're going to have to use force." The man said dangerously.

"You can't do that." I said.

"We can. I can. I am Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy. I wouldn't come see you myself, if you didn't have talent. I wouldn't have come, if you weren't powerful. You are a prodigy. An electric soul that never stops. Your power is what we need to hunt Grimm. We protect humanity. Why not atone for your sins by helping people? If you're that guilty of her death. Atone for it."

I forgot about my food and stood up from my chair. "How do you know her! How do you know what I did?! How!" I yelled.

"You can't just use her to make me go to your school! She-"

"She _was_ a huntress-in-training at my school! She _was_ my student! She had a bright future ahead of her, if she didn't just meet _you_! She died protecting you! This was her will! Will you deny her last wish for you to become happy?! She loved you. Don't break her last wish." Ozpin yelled back. His voice turned into a whisper near the end.

His voice was filled with sorrow. Was it her last wish? She loved me? Am I just running away? No. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain. I'll protect people, like her. I won't let anyone die because of me.

"Alright." I said quietly. "I'll go. On one condition."

"What is that?"

"I'll be alone. I won't have a team. I'll go, if you promise me that." I demanded.

I saw Ozpin think about it.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? It's-"

"Beacon students go tomorrow. They arrive tomorrow. Don't be late." Ozpin said calmly.

"You don't have to have a weapon. You can have anything you want. Anything you need. As long as it slays Grimm." Ozpin explained.

"Okay. Tomorrow." I said.

Ozpin smiled. "Tomorrow."

With that, he got up and walked out the door. I just sat in my chair, wondering if this was the right choice. I knew I was denying it. But I also knew that deep down inside, it felt right. Protecting people.

I smiled the first real smile since that incident to myself. Helping people felt right. I felt like it didn't matter what they are, I wanted to protect them.

Beacon sounds nice enough. It might be a good place to start. I wonder though, how will it be? Hard? Easy? In the middle? I sighed. Guess I'll find out myself. When I go to Beacon of course. I smiled again and got up from the table to prepare for bed.

The last thought I had was, 'it sure sounds fun.'

* * *

**A/N: This idea popped into my head and I just had the need to write about it. you can review if you want. Fav or following the story would help. And, I hope you peeps enjoyed the chapter.**

**See ya! ;)**

**EDIT: Changed the name from "The Big Bad Wolf' because while listening to Lindsay Stirling's song "Shatter Me". Check it out on YouTube. It's really good.**


	2. Initiation

**I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum.**

Shatter Me  
Chapter 2: Initiation

_I saw a beowolf charging at me. I was hurt and close to death. I was fighting a pack of beowolves with her. I was on the ground trying to get up. The beowolf came closer and closer and I closed my eyes waiting for my death, but that never happened. I reopened my eyes and saw her lying on the ground, her blood spilling out on the white snow. I was filled with anger and adrenaline I forced by body to get up and attack. The only thing that was on my was 'kill'. That's what I did. I killed every beowolf in the clearing. I calmed down and ran to her, tears clouding my vision._

_"Are you okay?" I asked her afraid of the answer._

_She just smiled her usual smile._

_My eyes widen in fear. I can't lose her. I don't want to lose her._

_"Please." My voice cracking. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone."_

_"I-" She started to cough out blood. "I won't leave you. I'll live with you. Promise." She smiled once more._

_"You should be happy, Ryan. You can live without me. Go on. Live your life." She said with her dying breath._

_She slowly closed her eyes and breathed her final breath before her body went limp. Her once warm hands were now cold. Tears were streaming down my face._

_"No. No. Nooooo!" I yelled to the silence in the air._

I woke up in the middle of night, sweat dripping down my face.

"The same dream again huh?" I mumbled to myself.

The funny thing was, she didn't keep her promise to me. She said she wouldn't leave me, but in the end, she did.

I got up from my bed and walked into the living room. I really didn't want to sleep after that. I went over to the couch and slumped my half awake body on it. I stared up at the ceiling. The darkness of the room surrounding me. I didn't know what to do. I felt a deep sorrow in my heart. I felt like someone ripped out a piece of it. My body ached from pain. Probably from tossing and turning around on the bed. I stayed like this for the whole night. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I felt a sudden light burn me because I wasn't used to so much light.

I opened my eyes and blinked a little. "What the hell?" I said groggily.

"You're late!" I heard a female yell.

I let my eyes adjust to the light. Once it did I looked at the woman who said it. She had blond hair with emerald green eyes and glasses.

"Wha?" I said sleepily.

"I said! You're late! Get up!" She yelled once more.

"H-how did you..." I was just about to fall asleep. Last night's event took a toll on me and I really didn't get much sleep.

I was shaken violently. "Get up now! Or I will force you to!" She yelled in my face.

I was extremely annoyed by the woman. "How'd you get in my apartment?" I asked trying to get up from the couch.

"I kicked the door open. You wouldn't answer, so I took the initiative to open it." She answered.

"Violent woman, you are. Who are you?"

"I am not violent. I am Glynda Goodwitch. A fully trained huntress at Beacon." She explained. "Now that I have explained myself, you sir, are late! Come on!" She urged me to get up.

Once I was standing up, I stretched and grabbed new clothes to put on. I grabbed a yellow t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and my favorite yellow beanie. I tried to fix my bed hair, but it didn't work out, so I left it. I walked out of my front door and followed Glynda to a gigantic airship. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I didn't like being around people. Being around people meant you had to socialize. And socializing? It isn't really my thing. I prefer a nice dark and quiet place. Where no one was around.

I walked onto the ship. I could see there are many students. Too much students. I walked over to a place where there aren't as much students hanging around and settled myself in a corner. I tried not to be noticed, but that plan obviously, failed. I had girls hanging around me. I didn't know why. I sighed. I wanna be left alone.

The girls just kept hanging around. I had to endure it the whole ride. On the trip the girls kept asking me questions and I was nice enough to tell them, though they really are bugging me. I saw most of the guys gazing at me with fueled anger. I wonder why?

The ship finally landed and I got out of of the ship as fast as I could. I ran inside the massive school and made my way to the ballroom. Once in the ballroom, I walked to a corner and sat down. My legs were sprawled out in front of me and I leaned on the wall listening to music with my eyes closed just thinking.

When I reopened my eyes, there were a lot of people standing in the ballroom. I got up up from the floor and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. I wonder what everyone's excited about? I looked around the room and spotted a certain red head with a certain blond and a white haired girl with them. They look like they're arguing. I kept my distance.

I heard the sound of a voice. I looked around me and found a girl looking at me with interest. She has long silver hair and piercing, but gentle blue eyes. I took out one of my ear buds.

"Sorry. What?'" I asked the girl.

"You look lonely." The girls said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Do you want to talk?" The girl asked.

"Preferably, no. I don't want to talk. Now, if you're done, could you just leave me alone." I told her.

She nodded a simple yes, but stood near me. I shook my head a little and put in my ear bud again and went back to thinking about the past. I must've fallen asleep because someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"What?" I said annoyed. I took out my ear buds and turned off my music.

"You're finally awake." A female voice said.

I looked and saw the same girl was talking to me again.

"What?" I asked again.

"What do you mean 'what?', you were asleep standing." She explained.

"And I care why?" I said and leaned my head on the wall again.

"Because it's weird." Was her only explanation.

I sat down with my knees to my chest and leaned my head on them. I ignored the girl and tried to sleep, but she kept bugging me.

"My name's Lily Azurine by the way." I looked up from my spot and looked at her with confusion.

Her name was fitting for her. She was indeed beautiful by all means. Lily. Her name meaning innocence, purity and beauty.

"What's yours?" She continued.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her.

She nodded in agreement.

"Ryan." I paused for a moment. "Alastair."

Lily grinned. "Nice to meet you Ryan."

"Likewise. Can I sleep now?" I'm just tired and wanted some sleep.

"Sure. Goodnight." She waved goodbye and finally left.

"Whatever."

I went back to sleeping, but couldn't sleep. Damn that girl. I sprawled my legs out like before and just looked straight ahead. The curtains of the ballroom were closed, so the moon wasn't shining in. Great. How am I supposed to sleep now? I thought to myself. In another side of the room, I heard yelling. Man, they're annoying.

The next day came without me noticing it. Instead of going to sleep, I stayed up all night doing absolutely nothing. I got up and stretched letting my muscles relax from sitting awkwardly on the floor. I went to the locker room to wash my face and ate breakfast alone. I saw many students getting their weapons from their lockers. I didn't need to get my weapon. I walked out the door and just walked absent-mindlessly.

When I was aware of my surroundings, I was under a tree near a cliff. I laid down under the tree and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. The sun was shining through the leaves and I drifted off to sleep. It was a calm day with gentle wind blowing around the tree.

I heard gunshots in the distance and woke up and let my eyes adjust to the light. I saw fog around me, no longer the calm and sunny day it had once been. Still leaning on the tree, I waited for something to happen. Nothing did, but I still heard gunshots and it's getting closer. Little by little, I heard gunshots going off until a red headed girl came up from the cliff with a nevermore and saw that she decapitated it's head.

I immediately recognized the girl. She wore a red cloak and her eyes were silver. There was no mistaking it. It was my little sister. Ruby Rose.

"Ruby." I said aloud.

The girl turned around and looked at me. I got up from my spot and walked towards her.

"Ruby." I said again.

I kept walking towards her with complete shock on my face. Ruby on the other hand looked confused. She looked like she didn't know me. I stopped walking and started thinking how she doesn't know me anymore. It was true. I moved out of the house right after her mother died. I left without telling too. I knew they needed me, I knew she needed me, but I left. It's been how many years now?

I looked at Ruby again. She looked older than I remember. To my dismay, I made a small smile.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I thought you were someone-oof!" I was tackled to the ground.

I felt tears on my shirt.

"Ryan! You're here!" Ruby said while still holding on to me.

I smiled a little wider. "Yeah. I am, Little Red."

She looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" I didn't know how to explain this. I don't think she knows I can fight. "Uh.."

She grinned ear to ear like she figured something out. "You're becoming a hunter!" She said with excitement.

"Y-yeah. You could put it that way."

"What about you Red? Aren't you a little young to be here? Because last time I counted your age, you're 15." I asked her.

"You kept count of how old I was?"

"Yeah. I celebrated it every year even though you weren't there. It was the only way I felt connected to you."

Ruby kept grinning.

"My question, Ruby. What are you doing here."

"I got moved two years ahead!" She told me excitedly.

"How?"

"By beating up some robbers."

"With a scythe?" I pointed to her weapon.

"Well technically, it's a high-caliber sniper-scythe."

"Oh."

"Her name is Crescent Rose."

"Her?"

Ruby's eyes lit up. She began to open her mouth until I covered it with my hand.

"You know what? I don't wanna hear about it." I said and sighed.

"You should go back to Beacon. Yang might be worried if you don't return."

"Can you come with me? To see Yang?" Ruby asked.

"No. Get off me and go back to Yang, kay?"

"No! I don't want you to-"

"You don't have much of a choice. I can't go back and see Yang. She's gonna be furious. You know that. I'll go see you sometimes and maybe when the time's right, I could face Yang, but not now. Not when you just came here. Give it a few months. You got that Red?" I explained as gently as I could.

Ruby nodded sadly and gave me another hug.

"Can you at least walk with me?" She asked still tears in her eyes.

I nodded and proceeded to walk with her. We both kept quiet and never looked at each other. When we arrived just outside the ballroom, Ruby hugged me again and entered the ballroom. I follow shortly after and stood in the same corner I was at yesterday. I wasn't listening to music, instead I just waited for Ruby's name to be called.

Which team is she gonna be on? I wondered.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, You will work together as Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced.

There was a whole round of applause. I smiled. Looks like my little sis is the leader. I wish you luck Little Red. I silently prayed. With that I walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. You can review if you want. Fav or following would help. Hope you stick around Til the next chapter!**

**See ya! ;)**


	3. Long Ago

**I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum.**

Shatter Me  
Chapter 3: Long Ago

Buzz..Buzz...Buzz

I slowly opened my eyes looking into my empty room. I only had the essentials. A bed and an alarm. I didn't need a desk. The alarm kept buzzing.

"Ugh. Annoying." I got up and turned it off.

I yawned and looked at the time. 8:50. It read. I looked at it for a minute and looked for my schedule. My first class starts at nine. Nine? I slowly realized I was going to be late. I ran around my room and got ready.

After that was done, I jogged at the slowest pace ever. I tried to stay awake long enough to get to class, but failed and bumped into someone. I was sitting on the ground, now trying to get up before I fall asleep again.

"Sorry." I heard a voice say.

I looked to the person I bumped into. Ruby.

"Red?"

Ruby looked up and looked at me with happiness.

"Ryan!" She squealed while hugging tightly. I hugged her back,but..

"R-Ruby. Air." I begged.

She let go. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I reassured.

I looked at her little group. I only recognized one person in particular.

"Yang." I said.

She looked at me with resentment.

"Ryan." She said bitterly.

"What?!" Ruby's group questioned.

"Who?" They all said in sync.

I looked back to Ruby. "I'm gonna be late. Gotta go Red." I said apologetically.

Ruby's face fell. "Hope we have the same class." I added quickly.

Her face lit up again. "Yeah!"

I ran to my first class. All the sleep left me when I saw Ruby. I really hope we do, Little Red.

I sat down in the very back far away from the front. The last group that came in the class was Yang, Ruby, and their friends. _Friends_. I haven't had one in while. I saw Ruby look around. It seemed like she was looking for me. I raised my hand and gave her a small smile. She immediately stopped looking for me as soon she saw my arm and took a seat at the front with her team.

Yang turned around and looked at me with murder hidden in her lilac colored eyes. I looked back at her with no glint in my eyes, just a dull lifeless amber. I didn't care if she resented me. I just cared that she was okay, though, it doesn't look like she thought the same.

She was the first to look away and I just stared into space. There was nothing I could really do in this class. All the professor was doing is talking about himself and hitting on the girls in my class.

I sighed and looked at Ruby's team. It looks like Ruby drew a picture and Yang and the raven haired girl were laughing, while the white haired girl looked furious. They look like they're having fun. Except for the white haired chick. She needs to chill out.

I stopped looking at them and tried to lay attention to the class. The professor said something about being honorable or something. I don't know, but the white haired girl raised her hand and it looked like she was frustrated.

Finally something interesting in this class. Ruby was cheering the girl on, but she looked quite sheepish after the girl turned to her. I examined the girl a little. She looked familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. One thing that I thought about was, that girl without a doubt is Ruby's partner. Probably.

I watched her get up and pull out her weapon. A rapier. So she uses a fencing style. She has her team cheering her on too. Let's see what she's gonna fight. The professor got out a cage and opened it and revealed a boarbatusk.

The girl battled the boarbatusk head on and won. Her teammates were cheering, but the girl herself looked furious. When the class was over I walked out the door without getting noticed by Ruby.

Today was tiring and I just wanted to go back to my room and sleep. But before I knew it, I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt. I wasn't facing an empty hallway anymore, I was facing someone I didn't want to see, Yang.

"Yang-" I started.

"You. Don't you dare, come near Ruby again." She demanded.

"Or what? You'll punch me?" I mocked her.

She became furious, but her eyes stayed lilac. "Just stay away from her." Yang had a threatening tone to her voice. I knew this tone very well. It was the 'Don't fuck with my little sister' tone.

"She's my little sis too, Blondie." I informed her.

"You made her cry. You made her worry. If it wasn't for me, she would still be isolating herself in a her room!"

"I'm sorry." Was all I said.

"No. A 'sorry' doesn't cut it. You left without telling anyone. You left a huge hole in this family. What makes you think I'm going to forgive you that easily. After mom died, you disappear without a word. Didn't you know how worried we were? Did you know how much Ruby suffered even more when you were gone?!" She yelled.

"I know."

"No. You don't. Just stay away from her."

I was getting furious. I wanted to see my little sister. I don't want her to lose me again. I'm not gonna make Ruby suffer anymore.

"I can't Yang! She'll suffer more! She'll cry because she can't see me. She thinks that she's finally had her brother back! I'm going to keep her happy Yang. I want us, as a family to be happy."

I was talking too much and I knew it. I've never really talked this much in awhile. I knew Yang by heart. She can pass off as a laid back party girl, but when you piss her off or mess with her little sis, you get hell. I knew I wasn't gonna get out of this without a scratch or two.

Yang let go of my shirt and instead of walking away, she punched me using her Ember Cilica. I flew back and was laying on the floor on my stomach. I got up and felt where Yang hit my face.

she looked at me with her crimson eyes. "Don't. Fuck. With. Me." She emphasized every word she said. I knew she meant all of it.

She's gonna need time to cool off. I wasn't gonna hit her back. I just walked away without another word.

I walked back to my room and walked over to my bed. I didn't bother with the lights. I was too tired to do anything now. The argument took a lot out of me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I couldn't sleep. I just stayed awake in my bed thinking about everything I've done to hurt them.

I'm sorry Yang. I screwed up. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't bear seeing you guys so sad. I left because I felt like I didn't belong. I left because I was scared. I ran away from my problems.

It hurts me that I left them. But, if I didn't leave, I wouldn't be here. If I didn't leave, I would be the one isolating myself. If I didn't leave, I wouldn't have been able to meet her. I wouldn't be able to learn about new things.

I'm not gonna run away anymore. I'm not gonna be scared of the things I face. Whatever it is, I face it head on. No more running away.

Tomorrow, I'm going to face you. I'm going to make you understand no matter what. I'm not gonna let you stay like this. I'm not gonna let you be so hostile towards me. Tomorrow Yang. I'm gonna face you, head on.

* * *

**A/N: I finished! Most of this is mostly Ryan's inner thoughts. If you enjoyed it review if you want. Fav and following would help. Hope to you next chapter!**

**See ya! ;)**


	4. Yang

**I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum.**

Shatter Me  
Chapter 4: Yang

Making Yang mad felt..nostalgic. Like I was considered her brother again. I could still remember the days Yang and I both wrestled to know who was stronger. Of course, both of us would get scolded, but it was how we bonded. Fighting each other was how we both settled things. A fight between us is inevitable. Yang and I were never peaceful. We were loud and obnoxious. The two of us were both oblivious to the people around us. We played with each other. We played with Ruby. It was still a fresh memory to me.

It wasn't until I left did things started to change. I changed. I was no longer a laughing little boy. I'm an emotional wreck. I never showed my feelings. I was called a sociopath when I first moved to Vale. I was the freak of the neighborhood. People laughed and picked on me because I was young. I've never cried in front of anyone since. Most guys pick on me because they thought they could scare me, but i was never afraid. They beat me and tortured me and I still didn't cry out. I didn't ask for help. I just did nothing. I let them do that to me. I didn't care.

A certain girl saved me from my misery. She was about my age and she was moved ahead to Beacon. She was a cheery kind of person. She never had a care in the world. She always lived her life to fullest. She was stronger than me in many ways. She never ran away from her problems. She became my first friend in years. My first love. She would still be here if it wasn't for my weakness. I was weak and afraid. She saved me by risking her life. My time with her changed me. I learned to smile again, but that stopped after she died. It's been three years since her death. Three years since I let her die.

My alarm went off and I had to wake up. I groaned as I got up. I'm never one for mornings. I can't stand it. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I changed flatbed and continued my morning routine and was almost late for Port's class. I sat down in the back seat and propped my arm under my head bored as fuck. I hate classes. I had to listen to a whole hour of Port going blah blah and then blah.

I never saw Yang in the class. I saw Ruby, the white haired girl and the raven haired one. I wonder where Yang was. Letting my protective sibling instincts take over, I walked I've to Ruby's table at lunch.

"Hey Red." I greeted softly.

Ruby looked up from her plate of cookies and spoke, "Hesh Fryan."

"Ruby, swallow then speak." I said.

Ruby swallowed, "Hey Ryan!"

"I know this is kind if messing up your much time, but have you seen Yang?" I asked her.

Ruby shook her head. "Haven't seen her all day Bro. Sorry."

"No. It's fine. It's just..." I sighed.

"Just?"

"Nothing."

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

ruby practically beamed with happiness and nodded quickly.

"Thanks."

I was totally quiet at the lunch table, though I could feel everyone had their eyes on me. I sighed. I turned my head to look at them. My supposed shining amber eyes looking at them.

"You can ask questions if you want." I said blandly.

The white haired girl was the first to speak. "Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"Ryan. Yang and Ruby's brother. Yang's older and Ruby's younger."

the blond guy spoke. "So, you're related?"

"Not by blood, no. But, I'm the adopted one."

The next one was the girl with the book. "What's your last name?"

I took a deep breath. Let's just hope they don't know my name. "Alastair. Ryan Alastair." I said.

Everyone looked at me with shock. "THE Ryan Alastair?! The guy that like defeated a whole pack of Grimm alone and made it out alive?!" The white haired girl said.

I sighed. I sighed a lot these days. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows."

"what do you mean who knows! You're that hunter that-"

I ignored the girl and looked to Ruby. "Well Red? Gonna introduce me?"

"uh..yeah." She said weakly.

Weird. She'd be excited for this stuff.

"The one that was yelling was Weiss, my partner." She started.

"I figured. Go on."

"The person reading the book is Blake. Yang's partner."

"A quiet one. Thats nice."

"The last four is another team called JNPR. The blond one is Jaun, the guy I met inThe first day. The red haired girl is Phyrra, she's on a cereal box called "Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes", the guy in the green is Ren and the girl with the hyper active attitude is Nora." Ruby finished the introductions and I stayed silent.

After my mini silent treatment, I spoke, " I always enjoyed the Marshmallow Flakes."

Everyone looked at me like I was stupid and started busting out laughing. "What?" I asked.

Weiss was the only one not amused and Blake cracked a little smile.

"Really?...I thought..." Ruby said between breaths then laughed more.

"I seriously don't get it." I mumbled and sighed.

I wasn't at all embarrassed, just confused. I let Ruby's friends laugh a little longer until they finally stopped and calmed down.

" Are you all done?" I asked still confused.

"Yeah." Ruby's said wiping a tear away.

"I thought you were pretty intimidating at first, Ryan." I looked over to Jaun.

"A lot of people think that." I said not really offended.

"Ryan Alastair!" I heard someone yell.

It was lunch and all I ate was a PBJ sandwich. I looked for the one who said it, but no one was there. Outside. I got up from my spot and went out to the courtyar. Near the water fountain.

I saw Yang with her Ember Cilica out and ready.

"Yang? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Teaching you a lesson. What else." She said dangerously.

"Yang-" I was punched in face by Yang and fell to the ground making an 'oof' sound.

I got up infuriated. "Yang," I said dangerously like her, "Do you really want to fight me?"

"I punched you didn't I?"

I activate my bracelets and activate my semblance to enhance it. "You sure?" I asked again.

Yang made a move to punch me again. As she attacked she yelled out, "I'M SURE!"

We started to fight. We punched and kicked each other with full force. I saw that aYang had bruises all over her body and I'm pretty sure I have plenty of bruises too. We continued, fire and lightning going head to head. I landed a punch on yams face and yang kicked me on the my side. We were both bleeding from what I can tell. I was breathing heavily and so was Yang.

"Yang. I didn't want this." I said gently.

"This was how we settled things, Ryan. Do you remember? Or were you too busy to look after and help your own sisters!" She yelled at me.

"I-"

Yang lunged forward again and I let her hit me. Repeatedly Yang kept hitting. The next thing I knew I was on the ground gasping for air. I got up even though I was badly injured. I looked around and there was a huge crowd around us.

"We've caused a crowd."

"I don't care." Yang said her eyes turning crimson.

"I'm not gonna hold back anymore." I warned her.

"I. Don't. CARE!" She shot her bullets at me and I barely dodged them.

I lunged at her on defense mode and blocking or dodging everything she trying to hit me with. I countered attacked and started hitting her with absolute sheer force and sent her flying and I kept hitting her until I knew she couldn't move.

I was huffing and I was desperate for air. "Yang..Give up."

Yang tried to get up and forced her body to move. She was standing again blood and bruises were seen. I probably looked worse, but it was a fight.

"I'm no goon give up until I can't move anymore." She said with stubbornness.

"I-" I was kneed in the stomach.

I got an uppercut to the face and Yang started going off on her rampage of punching me. I stopped her by pinching back and we went on back and forestry Til we were both exhausted and couldn't lift a muscle.

"do you how much pain you caused me?" She asked out of the blue.

"No."

"I was worried about you every second, everyday. Not to mention I had to take care of Ruby." She said harshly.

"I don't think sorry could cut it, Yang. I know what kind of fight this is. We did this all the time back then."

"Exactly And I'm gonna WIN!" She said and took on last swing at me.

I swung at her too and we both ended up hitting each other's face at the same time. I smiled a bit.

"Who's...Gonna...Win?" I squeezed out.

"Me." Yang said and did a roundhouse kick and I fell to he ground tired.

I breathed heavily. I was bruised and I was bleeding badly. People cheered for Yang and Yang also fell down.

"I'm sorry for leaving." I said.

"I took my anger out on you. I feel refreshed. I'm sorry if I hit too hard, bough your hits weren't soft either."

I tried to laugh a little before having a coughing fit. "Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"You win." I said and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up having pain all over my body. I had the worst headache too. "Ugh." I said holding my head.

I looked around the room and saw that it was pure white. I wasn't outside anymore. I heard a beeping noise next to me and realized I was in the hospital. Crap. I face palmed. A hospital. Why was I here? Suddenly the door opened to reveal Glynda Goodwitch, the blond huntress. She had her arms crossed and had a very dangerous look on her face. She followed in by Ruby and her teammates and JNPR.

My face was emotionless. I tried to sit up, but couldn't due to the pain.

"Where's Yang?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Sleeping." Ruby answered.

"Are stupid or what?" Weiss asked.

I looked at her, "Is that princess language for 'are you okay?' Because if it is, no." I answered blandly.

"What were you two thinking fighting like that!" Goodwitch yelled.

"It's how we settle things." I said simply.

"Settle things?"

"I'm tired." I said ignoring Goodwitch.

I yawned and settled myself for a nap.'"We can talk about this tomorrow ."

"There no tomorrow for you sir."

"What *yawn* do you mean?" I asked her.

"Form this day toward you will have detention everyday starting tomorrow. I'm going to teach you everything."

"Thats great." I said half asleep.

"Meaning that you can never get sleep nor will you sleep during and after my lectures." She said with a smug look.

I shot up from the bed and went back down because of the pain. "Ow.."

"Why am I getting punished for this?"

"Because you fought on school grounds you dimwit." Weiss said as harshly as she could.

What would Yang say? "That's just cold princess. It's almost..'Weiss' cold." I said letting myself smile a bit.

I heard a groan. "You two really love your puns." Ruby said.

"I had to beat Yang to it."

"Seriously, I'm tired and-"

the door bust open and I saw a wild blond running at me full speed. She hugged tight and I couldn't breath at all. Damn these boobs. I thought my face was turning purple so I started tapping out. When yang didn't stop, I pushed her off mesothelioma the strength I had left.

"What?" She said a smug on her face.

I breathed for air and rubbed my throat. "I thought you hated me."

"I won! I'm happy now! I forgive you, oh little brother." Yang mocked.

"You're so bipolar Yang."

"Am not!"

"I-"

"Ahem." Everyone except me and Yang looked at us like we forgot they were there.

"Hey look it's Ice Queen." Yang pointed out.

"I feel like were out of place here." I heard. Jaun say.

"You get used to it."

I couldn't eep in the hospital room thank to my boisterous sister and my Little Red Head, but it was better this way. I got along with Yang well. JNPR kept talking amongst themselves except Nora who was taking about sloths and braking people's legs. Weiss kept complaining about Ruby being a dunce and Yang being a brute. She even called me an emotionless dimwit.

I had a fun night at the hospital. I felt like I was changing again and it was pretty fast. I let myself smile when Ruby's around, but one thing still desperately haunts me. I know I could never truly smile with it around. My painful guilt I've kept with me for three years. It hurts. I want to tell someone, but who? I can't tell Ruby or Yang. Everyone else I just met. I bottle up this feeling inside me. I can't tell the professors either.

I trusted one person trusted in my life. I want to trust a person like I trusted her, but who can I trust completely. Just who?

* * *

**A/N: I finished with chapter! I can't really write fighting scenes, so I hope could bear through it. Nevertheless, I hoped you enjoyed it and review if you want. Fav or following would help and see ya next chapter! ;)**


	5. Dealing With Depression

**I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum.**

Shatter Me  
Chapter 5: Dealing With Depression

There's a feeling that goes away when you've been gone for a while. A feeling in which involves...cooperation and participation. It's the feeling that all siblings must have because mine? They always do things together. ALWAYS. Yang and Ruby literally drag me everywhere they go. I know that I've been gone for a while, but that, was too much for me. Sure I can get used to it, but somehow I'm not really up for shopping or anymore of sibling bonds.

One example of these 'get togethers', well not a get together, but it was a day of absolute hell. It was a day that no one could forget. No one could forget the day that I broke. My feelings poured out and I couldn't do anything about it.

It all started on a very stormy day...

* * *

_**Back Then**_

I spaced out in the middle of one of Glynda's glorious lectures that teach me, absolutely nothing. My head was resting on the palm of my hand as I just continue to stare at the beautiful wooden wall. I feel really bad today. I didn't have the energy to put up with Glynda's class today. Today is a very depressing day for me. A day where I let someone die. The day of my downfall. I sighed and waited for the bell.

Glynda kept talking as I was just waiting and ignoring her class. Having Glynda as a teacher isn't that bad. She strict and follows every single damn rule, but when it comes to teaching she's not bad. She makes sure you understand things and since I'm the only student, I basically have to deal with her myself. The only bad thing was that she gave you a lot of homework. Not the 10 pages homework. No. It's at least 50 pages of work of more.

I'm only here because of my apparent 'foolish behavior last week with Yang, I had absolutely no time to myself and I had detention everyday until further notice.

The bell finally rung and Glynda gave me my homework load for the day. I sighed and carried the stacks of papers to my room and set it down.

"She's a slave driver I swear." I mumbled to myself.

I looked outside my window and stared at the little drops of rain outside. It looked like the storm isn't going to pass anytime soon. I couldn't really care less for the weather. Today was a very important day and I had to get ready. I put on a black dress shirt and a black leather jacket and basically wore everything black. I walked out of the shook and went to a flower shop. I went in and heard a little ring indicating that I came in.

I saw a lady with a brownish blondish hair wearing a pink apron with her name tag. i looked at her name and cringed. Claire was her name. I suddenly felt my mood sink. I sighed and tried to keep my emotions in check, but after seeing the lady's name, it was hard. The lady came up to me and asked what I wanted. She looked about my age. A part-timer? I had a clearer looked at her now she was up close. She had dazzling emerald green eyes. I just looked away thinking about what kind of flowers I should get. I looked at a certain pink flowers and looked at the name of it. 'Lisianthus' it said.

"I'll take a bouquet of those." I said pointing to them.

Clair smiled and nodded going into the back. I stood and got out my scroll to actually see what lisianthus' were. Apparently they were flowers are either single-flowered or double-flowered. Both types of flowers can be found in all ranges of the possible colors. Pink, purple, white, and blue. In addition, some are bicolored and some are occasionally found in yellow or carmine-red. As I read on, Claire came back with the bouquet and I put away my scroll to and got out my wallet to pay.

"How much?" I asks her.

"you don't have to pay." She said kindly.

I stood confused about what she said. I don't have to pay?

"What?"

"I'll pay for you." She said smiling. "So, don't worry about paying."

"But-" I started weakly.

"Go. You have somewhere to be." She said and started pushing me towards he door.

Before I got pushed out I quickly thanked her and left. I walked to a cemetery. It was muddy and I was soaked with ran, but I didn't care. All that mattered was the grave I was heading to and the flower I bou-no got. I walked towards her grave. The rain still pouring down as hard as it could.

I was standing in front of it. Her grave. Carved on her grave stood her name. Claire Anne Scott. Underneath it was her birthday and he day if her death. And below that, was the inscription about her.

_Claire was a beloved daughter and sister. _

_She was a great huntress._

_A great friend._

_R.I.P Claire_

I stood in front of her grave staring at it. I put down the flowers gently then dropped down to my knees. I couldn't help the surge of emotions circulating inside me. I felt pain and anger and sorrow all at once. I felt guilt. It all hurt so bad. I felt tears streaming down my face. He pain in my chest becoming unbearable. I clutch the fabric of my shirt hard. I choked out tears and and tears. It won't stop.

"I didn't want you to leave." I choked out.

"I want you to be with me."

"Make me happy."

"Make me smile."

"Please..." I started sobbing again. "I'll do anything. Just please...Don't leave me alone." I said and sobbed harder.

It was late from what I could tell. The sky darkened and is now a dark midnight blue. The shattered moon is out and I was leaning against her grave like a lifeless doll. I stared at nothing. Thoth of nothing. I couldn't cry anymore because tears won't come. So here I sit, in a cemetery, at the grave of my first love, sitting and doing absolutely nothing.

The rain is still pouring down. My hair is completely soaked along with my clothes. I could get sick, but I wouldn't care. I'm pretty sure Yang and Ruby are worried, but they don't know this place. They can't find me. They won't find me. I'll just be here, sitting here like a lifeless doll. Waiting for my master to come and get me home. But, it would be all a dream. Just a fragment of imaginary hope.

i sighed and tried to focus my eyes. It was too hard and I just gave up. I couldn't think of anything else, but her. Claire. The one that made me the happiest person alive. The on that I deeply loved. My chest was starting to hurt again. My heart was feeling like it was going to burst.

it wasn't long until I heard rustling noises around me. I ignored it. I was too-

"Ryan." A voice said.

I was unfamiliar with the voice.

"Are you okay?" It asked and tried to help me up, but I refused. I pushes it away from me.

I focused my eyes on the person and saw that she had raven black hair. Blake?

"Blake?" I questioned weakly.

"Yeah. It's me. Are you okay?" She asked once more.

i didn't say anything. I just stared at her..

"How-"

"The whole entire school is looking for you." She said.

"By.." I coughed. "Entire school, do you mean Your team and JNPR and maybe Glynda and or Ozpin?" I asked.

"No. Literally. The whole school." She insisted.

I smiled weakly. "I'm that important?"

"I'm gonna call Ozpin. Hold on."

Blake took out her scroll and dialed Ozpin's number. Everything else slightly muffed. I could heat Blake, just barley. My vision was getting blurry and I was exhausted. After Blake was done, at least I think she was, she turned to me and slapped me back to my senses.

"Ow-" I groaned.

"Stay awake. Who knows how long you were out here without any protection." She ordered.

"Is everyone that worried?" I asked her.

"Yang and Ruby are and including Weiss and I, plus JNPR." Blake said. "We don't need a friend dying on us." She said gently.

I tried to smile, but it hurt badly. What kind if sickness do I have? I groaned as I tried to switch positions. How long have I stopped moving? How long have I been away form reality? A while I guess. If I feel like total shit.

I kept myself awake with Blake accompanying me. We didn't speak at all and soon Ozpin and a bunch of groups arrived. Two people started running toward me hastily. Yang and Ruby.

"Yang..." I called out

"Red..."

"You're crazy!" They both yelled.

"Please..." I coughed. "Save it and help me move."

they complied though it was really painful. I let out yet another groan and tried to walk, which fail and I had to be carried back to Beacon. I sit in Team RWBY's room dried off and i had on fresh new clothes. I had a Blakey wrapped around me while Ozpin, Glyndna, RWBY, and JNPR were completely staring at me worried about my health.

"Can you calm down. I only have a..." I sneezed. "Cold."

"That was a stunt you pulled Mr. Alastair. Not only do you have a cold, you had hypothermia and was very close to death if Mrs. Belladonna did not find you." Ozpin informed.

"I.." I paused thinking for the right word to say. "Lost track of time."

"That's not very believable. Why were you at a graveyard anyways?" Weiss asked.

"Pay respect to the dead." I said simply.

"And almost DIED!" Yang yelled.

"Like I said, lost track of time."

"That grave was interesting." Blake commented.

"I guess so..." I said almost breaking again.

"If you were sitting there..then the grave you gave respect to was..." Blake didn't finish.

She didn't finish because I started sobbing again. I couldn't take the smelting of pain and and sorrow. I didn't want it at all.

"Hey, Ryan are you okay?" Blake asked a little worried.

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." I managed between sobs. "Not.." I kept crying and crying until it all stopped completely.

Everyone just stared and was quiet. I looked up at everyone trying to wipe away the last of my tears. "Sorry." I said to Blake.

"It's not your fault."

"No. It just..I didn't want to go to far."

"Yeah. Thank for stopping. I probably tell you uh when I'm ready, but right now, for my sake, please don't ask about it, okay?" I asked of them.

They all nodded and still stayed silent.

"I'm gonna go back to my room. Thanks for letting me stay though." I said and tried to ignore the pain my muscles were going through.

"That's a big no, Mr. Alastair. You almost died today, so I'm officially assigning you this dorm until you're better. You don't have to worry about sleeping arrangements. I've taken care of that. You'll be in the hands of Team RWBY, so treat them with respect." Ozpin informed me.

"And, because you've caused a such big commotion in the middle if the night, classes would be canceled tomorrow. I wish you a well recovery." With that Ozpin and Glynda left.

the only ones in Theron now were JNPR and RWBY. Well, JNPR was leaving and turning in, while the remaining people including me, we're let to the room filled with silence.

"I don't know where to sleep." I said breaking the silence.

"It's called the floor." Yang answered.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

"I don't mind the floor Red, it's just that I don't want to sleep on the floor for awhile."

"Oh really? Because-" Yang was interrupts when a random guy came in with a mattress with blankets.

The guy out it in the middle and set up everything and left without saying a word.

"I'm going to guess that I sleep on that. In the middle of the room." I said and tried to get up and successfully landed half on the floor and half on the newly placed mattress.

"I completely hate my legs right now." I groaned and forced my legs to move onto the mattress and I just laid down looking at the ceiling.

"I tired."

"Of course you are, you complete dimwit!" Weiss almost yelled.

"You're sick Ryan. It's natural." Ruby added.

"Well, it looks like we're going to look after you, so why don't we at up shift?" Ruby suggested.

"It's fine by me." I said lazily.

Everything was starting to get muffled. I couldn't hear he conversation anymore. I couldn't see anymore. Just a big hour in front of me. I closed my eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep. My body ached with pain every time I moved. Being sick sucked, but I knew I payed he price for sitting out in the rain.

That place. It was a place for me to relive hell all over again

* * *

**A/N: I finished the First part of the depression. It took me a little bit to think of, but I finished it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want. Fav or follow it you want and I'll see you next chapter! Bye! **


	6. How Does Music Help?

**I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum.**

Shatter Me  
Chapter 6: Dealing With Depression  
Pt. 2: How Does Music Help?

It's been a couple of days and I've been getting over my sickness, but lately, I've had some thoughts. Not the bad ones, at least I hope not, but I've been hearing voices. Terrifying voices. They're like the ones from a scary movie I saw one time, but worse. These..voices in my head tell me to kill. More specifically, they were telling me to hurt myself. It's weird, but I feel like I should. From what I know, pent up stress isn't good. So, I'm wondering if I should listen to them or not. I don't really know.

I sit in Team RWBY's dorm room doing nothing. All I do is watch the team do their routines, and honestly? It's boring. Apparently, Ruby's team was assigned to watch over my well being and while I argue that I'm fine, Ozpin recommended that they watch me. They really think I'm still depressed. I've gotten over it...maybe. I sighed heavily as I lay down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. I'm a freaking 16-year-old hunter in training. I don't need baby-sitters. Yet, here I am, confined in a room, doing absolutely nothing but staring. This is ridiculous. My arms were draped over my eyes as I slowly fell asleep.

I felt a familiar pain across my face as I groaned. I opened my eyes with annoyance clear on my face. I saw white and I immediately knew who it was, Weiss Schnee. Great. What does she want. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Then I turned to look at the heiress.

"Weiss." I said.

"Dork." She said back.

We both had a staring contest before I broke it and asked what she wanted. She stayed silent. What's her problem?

"Look Weiss, I'm not telepathic, so at least answer my question, yeah? What do you want?" I tried to say slowly, not to mock her, but so she could understand. But, knowing the heiress, she couldn't possibly think that way.

"I'm not stupid dork!" She yelled aloud. "I don't need you to talk slow just for me to understand it!" She finished her scolding session and took a deep breath. "As for what I wanted, Ozpin needs you to go to his office." I opened my mouth to ask why, but she intervened. "Before you ask why, I have absolutely no clue." I shut my mouth and nodded.

I forced my body to get up from that dreadful floor and walked towards the door, but before my hand touched the door handle, I turned to look at the sitting heiress. "You're not gonna follow me?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"I don't need to." She answered. "Goodwitch will be escorting you." I cringed. Crap. Goodwitch. I sighed and opened the door to meet the blond professor.

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her glasses resting gently on her nose. "Hello Mr. Alastair." She greeted nicely. I flinched. If I had anybody that I was afraid of, it definitely was Goodwitch. She's a scary woman. And violent.

"Hi." I greeted meekly. I started to head towards Ozpin's office as Goodwitch followed. It was silent as I walked with the blond huntress. I wanted to talk for some reason, so I started up a conversation for once. "Why does Ozpin need me?" I asked.

Goodwitch stayed quiet for a while. I wonder if she's still following me. I turned to look at the huntress and saw that she stopped and stared at me with...worry? No. That's impossible. It's Goodwitch. She can't possibly be worried. Not to this extent. I mean it happened days ago. Right? "Are you okay?" I asked.

She must've snapped out of her trance because she responded. "I'm fine. As for your first question, you're going to find out when we get there." She strictly said. I nodded and turned to continue to his office.

We both arrived and I turned the knob slowly. I heard two voices. One was hands down Ozpin's, but the other one I didn't recognize. As I entered the room along with Goodwitch, I greeted the silver haired man and sat down in the chair. I looked at the stranger beside me. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Where have I seen her before...oh. It was that girl. What was her name though? I suppose Ozpin can tell me.

"Welcome, Mr. Alastair." Ozpin greeted. I nodded and focused myself on what he needed to say. What he said was not one I would've expect. "Well, I called you here for a very important matter." I nodded once more as he continued. "I need you to write.." He hesitated. Why would he do that? "A song." He finished. Oh. That's why. Wait...

"A song!" I yelled aloud, but coughed afterwards. My vocal chords still isn't used to yelling yet.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Yes. We need...a song from you. I heard it may help you with your depression." He explained. I crossed my arms over my chest. It's impossible. I don't sing. How does he expect me to write a song?

"Do I have to do it?" I asked. Ozpin nodded and took a sip from his coffee. "It'll help you. I assure you." He added.

I nodded, not really having a choice. He was the headmaster after all. I got up and was about to leave, but he added more. "Just so you know, you will be performing this." I froze with shock. Not daring to move an inch. He's not serious is he? "I'm serious." He said as if he was reading my thoughts.

I was back in Team RWBY's dorm after the conversation with Ozpin, I now have balled up paper around me along with a pen and a whole stack of blank paper. How the hell am I supposed to write a song? I don't even know how to sing...the right way. I sighed as my head hit the wood of the desk. "This is not helping." I mumbled.

"What's not helping, bro?" I turned to see Ruby peeking at the empty page. I sighed, tired of talking. "Nothing, Red. Just some homework." I turned back around to face the blank sheet of paper. It was literally mocking me. How do artists do this? How do they get inspiration for a song?

I heard a noise behind me and turned around once more. I saw Ruby unraveling a paper that I just wrote on. I deeply sighed and watch her eyes widen as she turned to me.

In a really excited voice, "You're writing a song!" I nodded, giving up on keeping it a secret. "I totally have to tell Yang!"

"Sure." I spoke in a soft tone. "Yang will make fun of me, though. She won't be any help."

Ruby nodded. "What about Weiss or Blake? They might help." She said and smiled widely again. "And of course me!" She pointed to herself proudly.

"That would be fine. I don't really know how to write songs anyway."

Ruby nodded and suggested that we wait for the other three to come back. It was an hour later until Ruby and I heard the door open. The first one in was Yang and her boisterous personality. Next was Weiss. As soon as Weiss walked in, she literally scolded me to pick every single paper I could find. I didn't see what the problem was. I was having a hard time to write was all I could say to her, then she bombarded me with more scoldings. The last person in was Blake. As usual, she was calm and quite while reading her book. The three walked to their respective beds and just sat down.

Ruby was literally bouncing around and excitedly told everyone that I was writing a song. Go figure. I faintly smiled. Help would be so useful right now.

I turned back to the ungrateful, blank paper and started to think. Nothing. Not a single freaking thought. I growled in frustration. "I give." I said and slumped in my chair.

"If you're writing a song, dork, try thinking about an emotion you felt. Sometimes, music can come from that." Weiss suggested, much to everyone's surprise. Even Blake took a break from her book and stared at the heiress.

"Thanks, Weiss. But, how do you know that?" I asked.

Weiss looked uncomfortable with the stares we were giving her, so I stopped and thought about an emotion I was most familiar with. Sorrow. Instantly, I wrote what came to mind. I could show it to Ozpin by tomorrow. By the end of the night, I finished the song filled with my sorrow. Now, I need an instrument. I knew I could play one thing, the piano. I used to play it all the time in the past. I smiled at the memory. Yeah, I could preform this song tomorrow.

~Tomorrow~

I woke up groggily. I looked at the time in RWBY's dorm. I slept on the desk. I forced my legs to move and stretched. I looked around to see if anyone's awake, they were still sleeping. I must've woke up early. I walked into the bathroom as quiet as I could and washed my face. I opened the door slowly with the song in my hand and slowly walked out. I gently closed the door and walked down the empty hallway.

I checked the time once more. It was about 6:30. That means people are waking for morning classes. I sighed and wandered around the school. The sun was about to rise as I walked outside. Every minute that passed, the sky would become a brighter shade of blue. It was beautiful to watch. When the sun lit up the whole sky, I went back inside and headed to Ozpin's office.

I know knocked on his door. I heard a come in and I opened the door. He was sitting at his desk with his coffeenin his hand.

"What do you need, Mr. Alastair?" He asked.

"I'm done with the song. I can preform it today, right?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought you didnt have any experience writing music."

I shook my head. "I'm not. I just wrote what came to mind then edited it." I said. "Anyways, when do I preform?"

Ozpin checked his watch. "Right now."

Now? As in Right now?! "Now?!"

Ozpin nodded. "I scheduled an assembly in the ball room. We only have a piano for the music. Is that okay?"

Inodded. "Can I..." I trailed off.

Ozpin nodded and I ran out of his office. He's ridiculas! I can't believe I had to preform now! At least in the the middle of the day! But seriously now?! You know what, I'm gonna preform the song. It came from heart and that's all that matters.

As I enter the ball room, tons of students were there, including the staff. I gulped. My palms felt wet. I never expected this many students. Great. This is just fucking great. I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna be the laughing stock. No. I'm gonna do fine...maybe.

Ozpin arrived and stepped onto the stage. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your classes, but today is an important event." His voice echoed throughout the room. I stood behind him, sweating. I saw the piano being pushed in. Okay. I got this. You used to preform all the time. This wouldn't be any different me.

Unfortunately, that didn't work. I'be only performed for my family and _her. _Its been awhile.

Ozpin continued his speech and announce that it was my turn. I sat down at the piano and gulped. Don't worry me. My hand were shaking. I hesitantly touched the cold keys of the piano. I just have to get lost in the music...and sing.

I closed my eyes and started to play the notes. As I played, I begun to sing the song. My Immortal, I named it.

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish you'd just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cry I'd_  
_Wipe away all your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd_  
_Fight away all your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._  
_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased it away_  
_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cry I'd_  
_Wipe away all your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd_  
_Fight away all your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._  
_All of me_

_Iv'e tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_When you cry I'd_  
_Wipe away all your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd_  
_Fight away all your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._  
_All of me_

As I finished the song, everyone in the ball room was silent. Was I that bad? I mean, I could've expected that, but not to this extent. It was sickeningly silent and I hated every moment of it. I was about to open my mouth to say something before the crowd erupted into loud cheers that hurt my ears. I covered my ears as best as I could, so the sound would at least be quieter, but it was useless.

When the cheers started to die out, I uncovered my ears and gazed at the crowd. So many people like the song. It was unbelievable. I felt a strange feeling of relief wash over me. Did the song really help? I don't know, but I should write songs more often, that way, the strange voices in my head would stop. I found a way to release my stress and it felt great. I grinned wholeheartedly.

I spoke into the microphone. "Thank you all for listening." The crowd cheered. I got up from the piano and left the stage. I took a deep breath. There's nothing that could go wrong now. I'm just filled happiness in a long time. Nothing burdened me.

Oh. How wrong I was...

* * *

**Hello people! I'm sorry that it's been like a month and how many days? I've had writers block, so it was hard writing this. Buuuuuut, I finished it! I hope you enjoyed the other part to the depression. The son was called My Immortal as mentioned in the chapter by Evanesence. I stole the lyrics from the song. I don't own it. Anyways, Remember to review if you want. Follow or favorite it. And I hope you stick around for the next chapter!**

**See ya!**

**Fang:)**


End file.
